Un jour peut être
by Claimh Solais
Summary: Songfic. Un couple que je qualifierai de rare... je vous laisse la surprise! :) bon j'avoue, c un Fuji-Taka...


**Fan Fiction Tennis no Oji-sama/Prince of Tennis.**

Auteur: Claimh Solais

Base: TNOS

Genre: Shonen-ai

Titre: Un jour peut-être...

Remarques en tout genre: Fic basée sur le point de vue de Takashi Kawamura. Song fic sur une chanson de Fuji Shûsuke, The ache of my heart, issue du cd character song de Fuji (TNOS).

Disclaimer: Malheureusement, les personnages de TNOS ne m'appartiennent pas... je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire, alors me collez pas de procès merci... j'en emprunte que 2 en !

* * *

Comme tous les soirs, j'aide mon père à la cuisine du restaurant de sushis. On vient de gagner le dernier tournoi inter-écoles alors, comme cela semble devenir une habitude, mon père nous offre le repas. 

A chaque fois, tout le monde nous complimente sur le repas et ça me remplit de joie. Ce jour-là encore, tu étais là, au debut du tournoi, pour me donner ma raquette que j'oublie tout le temps. Comme à chaque fois, je ne me contrôle plus dès que je la touche. Nos adversaires prennent parfois peur à m'entendre hurler mes expressions habituelles. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le fait de toucher ma raquette me fait développer une schizophrénie... mais dans ces moments-là, derrière celui qui hurle, l'autre partie de moi se cache, elle se cache parce qu'elle a honte. Honte de celui que je deviens, on croirait une bète de cirque et ce juste à cause d'une raquette. Je voudrais arrêter de devenir comme ça et pour cela, il me faudrait arrêter le tennis mais toi... toi... tu m'en empêches à chaque fois... ton sourire, ta présence, tout en toi me fait comprendre que quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais pas tout quitter comme ça.

_"Nemurenai yoru ga tsuzuki_

_Miageta shiroi tsuki_

_Ima mo azayaka ni ukabu_

_Asenai kioku ni mune no itami kurikaesu"_

Tu es toujours là pour nous soutenir, mais c'est difficile pour nous de te rendre la pareille, toi qui es un prodige. Même si la force te manque parfois, ton habileté et tes techniques te permettent toujours de t'en sortir pour le mieux. Tu es l'exact contraire de moi, alors que je tape comme un fou, tu utilises toutes les ressources de ton cerveau. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes facultés, j'ai la force, tu as la réflexion. Tu sembles si fragile... Alors que je rêve de nos étreintes, j'en ressens l'impossibilité. Même si je veux être tendre, je sens que je ne peux que te faire du mal, et ça, je ne le veux aucun cas... Tu m'es trop précieux.

_"Te wo nobashite mo todokanai kimi no senaka_

_Soredemo boku wa yume no naka_

_Oikaketeita"_

Chaque jour se fait plus douloureux et chaque jour j'enferme cette douleur au plus profond de moi en attendant que l'autre qui est en moi sorte au contact de la raquette que tu me tends. Tu es la source de mon mal comme celle de mon remède. Peut-être devrais-je trouver le moyen d'être tout le temps comme cela. Ou si je faisais en sorte que tu me haïsses, les choses pourraient en être simplifiées, puisque mes sentiments seront incompatibles avec les tiens à mon égard. Que tu me détestes me ferait évidement mal, mais ce serait peut-être mieux que de te cotoyer tous les jours tout en sachant que je ne t'aurais jamais... car qui pourrait m'aimer? Pourquoi me choisirais-tu? Toi qui es si beau, si parfait... Tu as tout ce que tu désires... Mais ton coeur semble cependant rester fermé...

_"Nanimo nakatta ka no yô ni_

_Furumatte shimau kedo_

_Dekiru nara subete wo wasureraretara..._

_Kitto I'll be with a smile"_

Chanceux celui ou celle qui parviendra à entrer dans ton coeur car tu es la personne qui sait rendre tout le monde heureux. Ton visage toujours souriant, ta voix si douce, tes yeux toujours cachés mais que l'on sait si pétillants, tes lèvres que je ne pense qu'à embrasser sans jamais oser m'en approcher. Tu m'attires autant que tu m'effraies... Tu me hantes! Chaque nuit, je rêve de toi, et je me réveille à chaque fois seul... Tu m'échappes tout le temps, car je me réveille toujours au moment où je t'atteins enfin! Cela ne fait qu'aider à mon déséspoir naissant et grandissant, je veux te fuir mais je m'en sais incapable, car je ne saurais que penser à toi constament, me demandant sans cesse si tout va bien. Lorsque nous jouons en double, je cherche à te protéger à tout prix, toi qui est plus faible que moi. Même si je dois y laisser mon poignet, je t'épargnerai cette souffrance. À quoi sinon me servirait ma force si je ne peux même pas protéger celui que j'aime?

_"Shiranai michi wo erande aruita kaerimichi_

_Tômawari demo ii kara_

_Wazuka na kitai wo kono mune kara keshitakute"_

Cet amour me ronge de l'intérieur et je ne peux rien y faire car m'éloigner de toi serait encore pire. Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi mais, malgré l'attention que tu me portes, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de réciprocité car tu agis comme cela avec tout le monde. Comment ne pas t'aimer? Tu es toujours soucieux des autres, tu cherches à protéger ou alors à venger et ce n'est pas par fierté. Tu es toujours loyal et tu ne t'imposes jamais de la manière forte. Les autres te respectent et t'admirent, je les comprends, tu rayonnes quoi que tu fasses. Comment faire? Tu m'obsèdes tellement! Y'a-t-il véritablement une solution à ce que je ressens pour toi? Que dois-je faire? Me déclarer à toi afin de mettre un terme à mes rêves incensés? Peut-être oui... Bien que ce soit des rêves, ils ne sont que douleur et peine au final... car si tu es dans mon coeur, tu n'es pas dans mes bras...

_"Zattô no naka de_

_Karamawatteru_

_Boku no omoi_

_SIGNAL ga kawatte mo mada fumidasenai yo"_

Chaque fois que je te vois, je me dis que je devrais te laisser, ne rien te dire pour que rien ne change entre nous. L'ignorance est parfois mieux que la vérité... Je préfère encore souffrir de mon côté plutôt que de t'embarrasser avec mes sentiments, ça ne ferait que te gêner! et puis, de toute façon, je n'aurais sûrement jamais la force de te les avouer... mais si c'est mieux ainsi, je l'accepte... Un jour peut-être, cela cessera et tout redeviendra comme avant, je n'aurais plus peur de t'approcher sans risquer d'être pris d'une soudaine envie de t'embrasser et de te serrer contre moi. Un jour peut-être...

_"Nanimo nakatta ka no yô ni_

_Hohoendeiru kedo_

_Yowai jibun nante tachikireta nara..._

_Motto I'll be with a smile"_

Tiens? ça sonne chez moi...? Il pleut pourtant et il commence à se faire tard. Qui cela peut-il être? Si c'était lui, ce serait bien. Mon père m'appelle depuis en bas. Je descends. Aurais-je oublier quelque chose? Puis je le vois, sur le seuil de la porte, complètement trempé.

"Fuji? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" je lui demande alors, tout en sortant et en refermant la porte. Heureusement qu'il y a une devanture, il ne reçoit plus d'eau.

"Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient..." il me tend un petit cahier que je reconnais au premier coup d'oeil. Ce cahier, je l'ai égaré il y a quelques jours et je n'ai de cesse de le chercher partout, car il me sert de journal intime. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le trouve? J'ai sûrement du l'oublier à l'école le jour où je l'ai perdu et il l'a trouvé. Mais s'il l'a trouvé, il a certainement du le lire... Il sait tout alors... que pouvait-il y avoir de pire? des semaines réduites à néant à cause de quelques feuilles de papier trop bavardes... Je n'aurais jamais du...

"C'est à toi n'est ce pas?" me demande-t-il comme pour confirmer.

"Oui." je réponds. "Où était-il?"

"Dans ton casier, je l'ai trouvé en rangeant la classe l'autre jour mais je ne pensais jamais à te le rendre alors cette fois je suis venu." dit-il.

"Sous cette pluie? Tu n'as même pas de manteau!" je l'intérroge.

"Il ne pleuvait pas quand je suis parti et..." dit-il en rougissant légèrement même si ses joues étaient déjà rougies par le froid de la pluie et de la nuit.

"... et je voulais vérifier quelque chose aussi..." ajouta-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette expression de sérieux sur son visage ne me laisse aucun doute sur le fait qu'il a lu ce que j'avais écrit dans le cahier, rien ne sert de nier à présent, c'est inutile... Il sait.

_"Nanimo nakattanda yo to_

_Sasayaite kuretara_

_Donna ni ima boku wa sukuwareru darô..._

_Dakedo still love you"_

"Est-ce vrai? ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ces pages, Taka-san?" demande-t-il avec une légère appréhension dans la voix.

Je n'ose lui répondre avec des mots, alors je fais un "oui" tout en baissant la tête. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face à partir de maintenant.

"Pourquoi?" ajoute-t-il faiblement.

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil, sa tête est baissée et je ne vois plus ses yeux. Il relève la tête alors et ses yeux sont comme tristes et en colère à la fois.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit??!!" s'écrie-t-il alors.

Il semble déçu.

"Je... Je ne voulais pas..." je finis par dire au bout de quelque secondes de silence où seule la pluie faisait du bruit. Je me sens très mal à l'aise et je ne lui jette que des coups d'oeil rapides.

"Maintenant que je sais tout, peut-être pourras-tu me parler franchement!" me dit-il d'un ton indéfinissable.

"À quoi cela servirait-il? Tu viens de dire que tu sais tout!" je fis avec étonnement.

"Taka-san!" s'écria-t-il. "Dis-le moi! Dis-le!!"

"Mais que je te dise quoi? Que je t'aime? Ben oui Fuji, je t'aime. C'est ça que tu veux entendre?" je m'emporte un peu.

"Oui... C'est ça que je veux entendre, Taka-san!"

Je le regarde sans comprendre, il me regarde aussi et si de ses joues rougies brillent maintenant, ce n'est pas la pluie.

"Fu..."

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et me saute au cou. Il me murmure à l'oreille.

"J'ai tellement attendu... tellement attendu ce moment... ces mots..."

Je n'ose comprendre ce que j'entends. Il lâche son étreinte pour me regarder mieux. Je le vois plisser ses yeux d'une manière inhabituelle avant de sentir ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes.

_"Nanimo nakatta ka no yô ni_

_Furumatteiru kedo_

_Soredemo mada kimi wo omoidasunda..._

_Ima wa sukoshi nakasete"_

Ce moment, combien de temps l'ai-je attendu? Combien de fois l'ai-je rêvé ou imaginé? Ses lèvres glacées par la pluie sont sur les miennes, qu'est ce que j'attends pour les réchauffer? Je passe mes bras autours de son corps si fin et tout trempé, je ne le serre pas trop pour ne pas qu'il étouffe avant de fermer à mon tour les yeux et d'approfondir notre premier baiser. Je sens alors son corps qui se met à trembler, et ainsi se rompt ce moment unique.

"Tu as froid? Tu es glacé! Rentre, tu vas prendre froid!" lui dis-je.

Il me sourit, ses yeux sont encore mouillés... Il est si beau... Je lui tend la main, il la prend, elle aussi est glacée, il faut qu'il se sèche ou il va tomber malade. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé en papa-poule mais visiblement je le suis. J'ouvre la porte et nous rentrons, je l'emmene dans ma chambre, il s'assoit sur mon lit pendant que je vais lui chercher des serviettes dans la salle de bain pour qu'il se sèche. Je prends quelques serviettes propres d'un placard et lorsque je me retourne, il est derrière moi. Je passe une serviette autours de son petit corps tremblant de froid.

"Ne... me laisse pas... ne me laisse plus... seul..." dit-il avant de se blottir contre moi. Je l'enferme dans mes bras de nouveau.

"Non, je ne te laisserai pas... Je ne te laisserai plus seul... Shûsuke..."

Il relève la tête.

"C'est la première fois que tu m'apelles par mon prénom..." dit-il à la fois amusé et surpris.

"Il y a un début à tout..."

Il me sourit. Je me penche alors pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Finalement, c'était pas si mal que ça qu'il trouve mon journal...

FIN. 18.09.2004.

notes: J'hésitais entre le laisser tout seul comme une vieille chaussette ou alors faire un truc réciproque... comme on peut le constater, le réciproque a gagné la bataille, je me disais que c'était pas glop que ce soit à sens unique et que y'avait pas de raison que ce pauvre Taka-san finisse seul... vala, alors pas tapé merci! :)

Euh... pour les paroles, si y'en a qui veulent la traduction... ben... dites le! je les ai trouvé qu'en anglais, mais ça devrait être possible de les traduire en français... valou!


End file.
